


John and Paul's 55th Anniversary Fic

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Anniversary, July 6th, M/M, McLennon, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul remembers the "happy" days of old.





	John and Paul's 55th Anniversary Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChutJeDors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChutJeDors/gifts).



> Quick disclaimer: I wrote this back in 2012 when I was fifteen and it was originally posted on tumblr. It was the very first fic I had ever written. I'm in the process of moving all of my fics onto here, so it's easier to find them and for me to keep track of them. However, because of that, I haven't actually read it over (I have to save myself from that embarrassment), so apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my crappy writing from 6 years ago!

It was late, very late. Nancy was out. Paul didn’t remember where she had gone. He didn’t care enough to find out. Not today. Today was the day. The day he met the one person who was, and still is, the most important person in his life. It was fifty-five years ago that he had met John Lennon, at the age of fifteen. Fifty-five! It didn’t feel like that long ago to Paul. He remembered the day as if it was only yesterday that they had met. Paul put on an old record. It was the first record they had made. He had managed to get it off one of his old band mates. As the record played, he heard John’s voice singing to him. Paul laid down on the big bed. He remembered everything from that day: how Ivan picked him up to go to the fete, how he had heard John play for the first time, how John had looked, how he had smelled. Paul closed his eyes and let himself be brought back to that very day.

***

“I’m John,” the teddy boy said. He studied Paul from top to toe. He loved his hairstyle. He offered Paul his hand, which Paul shook. Paul felt some kind of electric shock through his body as he touched John.

“Paul,” he answered, showing as much confidence as possible.

“Want a beer, Paul?” John asked him.

“Oh, I’d love some tea,” Paul answered without thinking. He wanted to slap himself in the face. _What kind of answer was that?_

John grinned and turned to Pete. “Is there some tea left, Pete?” he asked jokingly.

Pete grinned too. “I don’t think there is, John,” he replied.

John turned back to Paul. “Sorry, we’re out of tea.” Paul looked from John to Pete and back to John. John pointed at his guitar he carried around.

“You play, eh? Let us hear some,” John said. He leant against a piano. Paul nodded and grabbed his guitar. He tuned it, which he noticed, impressed John. Paul played ‘Twenty Flight Rock’ by Eddy Cochran. He could see John was impressed. Paul thought it was mostly because he knew all the words, and John obviously hadn’t known the words to the song he had played that day, ‘Come Go with Me’ by the Del Vikings. Paul played a couple of other songs too. The older lad in the checkered shirt was impressed. He offered Paul to hang out with them.

***

The smell of beer entered Paul’s nostrils as John leaned closer. They were at the piano. John smelled like cigarettes and beer. Not Paul’s favourite smell, but it wasn’t that bad. It kind of suited him.

“You’re good, Paul,” John said to him.

Paul smiled at him. “Thanks,” he said as John smiled back. Paul suddenly became aware of the time. He jumped up from his chair. John was surprised by Paul’s sudden jump.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” John asked.

Paul looked at him. “I… I’ve… I have to go,” Paul said.

John nodded and looked down. “Oh, okay,” he said. Suddenly Paul saw John smiling and looking at him.

“If you want I can walk you home,” he offered. Paul smiled and agreed. John got their coats. They put them on and John said goodbye to a couple of band mates. Paul waited patiently.

“Ready?” John asked as he was ready. Paul nodded. They left and walked to Paul’s house slowly. It was a warm evening even though it was already dark. Paul could barely make out John’s posture. Paul thought John was a good-looking lad. The kind of boy girls would go crazy over. Nothing like him. John looked dangerous, mysterious, and sexy. He himself was just cute. Everyone always called him cute.

“Your house isn’t that far from me own, ya know. Only a couple of streets away,” John said as they were close to Paul’s house. He was walking backwards, so he could look at Paul. John made a few funny dances, which Paul had to admit made John look really good and very sexy. Paul immediately shrugged off the queer thought.

“That’s great. This is me though,” Paul said. He pointed at his house. John nodded and came closer to Paul. He laid his hand on Paul’s shoulder and pushed him towards the house. Paul had to giggle.

“Let me walk with you to your front door,” he said. Paul nodded and giggled. John smiled wide. The younger lad’s giggling was cute and kind of sexy in some weird kind of way. The two walked to Paul’s door very quietly. They didn’t want to wake up Paul’s brother or father. Paul turned to John as they reached the door.

“Thanks for taking me home,” Paul thanked John.

John laughed softly. “That’s okay. It wasn’t that far. And I’m closer to me own home now,” John said. Paul nodded. He wasn’t sure what to do next. He felt some strange tension hanging around them. Some tension he hadn’t felt before.

“I’ll… eh. I’ll see you around, I suppose,” Paul said as John didn’t say anything more.

“Yeah, I guess so. I’ll see ya around, Paul,” John said. John moved closer to Paul. Paul couldn’t see John that well, so he didn’t move back. John parted his lips and came even closer. Paul could feel John’s warm breath against his face. It sent thrills all over Paul’s body. John came even closer. Paul could see John’s face clearly now. Their eyes locked. Paul’s brown, hazel eyes were locked with John’s dark brown ones. John placed a hand on the back of Paul’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Paul obliged. He had a feeling where this was going, and he certainly liked it. He had thought John was attractive since he had laid his eyes on him for the first time. John moved a hand higher so it was at the back of Paul’s neck. The other one he raised and caressed Paul’s cheek. Paul didn’t pull away. His brain told him to turn and run, but his body didn’t seem to listen. It did the exact opposite. His head moved closer as John’s head moved closer too. Paul’s lips parted and came little by little closer to John’s. John cocked his head and closed his eyes. Paul did the same. He placed his skilled left hand on John’s hip and pulled him closer. John did as Paul wanted and softly placed his lips on Paul’s. Paul let his eyes fall closed too. John’s lips were firm, soft, and thin. Paul opened his eyes and saw John was looking at his lips. Paul placed a hand under John’s chin and pulled him closer for another kiss. This time it was more passionate and longer. Paul moved his lips with John’s. His lips were red as John pulled away.

“Bye, Paul. I’ll see you around,” he said as he turned around and walked away. Paul watched him leave. John waved at him from a distance and Paul waved back. Paul softly opened the door and walked inside. He touched his lips lightly as he had closed the door. They were still warm and red from John’s kiss.

***

Paul opened his eyes. He felt a tingling on his lips. He touched them. They were slightly wet. Paul jumped as he heard loud thunder. He looked at the clock. It was half past eleven. Paul rubbed his eyes as he felt them getting heavy. He got himself a glass of water and walked into his bedroom. He put the glass on his bedside table and laid down. He didn’t bother to undress. Paul relaxed and felt his eyes fall shut.

***

“John, what are you doing? Stop it!” Paul screamed, laughing. They were alone in their room in Hamburg. The others had gone to see Ringo and his band play. John had said he had a headache and Paul had offered to stay with him. Now he knew John didn’t really have a headache. It was only an excuse so they could finally be alone. John and Paul had been sitting on the bed with their guitars, playing when John had attacked his lips. Paul had kissed back, as he always did. They were together now for two years. John and Paul had put their guitars aside and had started to make out on John’s bed. John had started tickling Paul and Paul was laughing and trying to escape from John. John just kept on tickling, loving the reaction he got from Paul.

“John, stop it, will you?… Haha! John!” Paul screamed and laughed. John moved his hand lower on Paul’s body, tickling the lower part of Paul’s tummy and back. Paul started moving his hips up and down as John tickled him. John sat down on Paul’s thighs keeping him down on the bed.

“Haha, John… oh… John. Please stop it… oh,” Paul laughed. His face was red, which John thought made him look very sexy. John started moving his hands lower as he felt Paul squirm underneath him. Paul was kicking his legs a little, which caused John to harden even more than he already was as Paul’s thighs touched his crotch. Paul didn’t seem to notice. Paul only noticed what John was doing as John grabbed Paul’s bum. Paul stopped laughing immediately and looked directly into John’s eyes.

“John…” he said softly. John’s eyes were dark and his pupils were wide. John had that look on his face. Paul knew exactly what that look meant. He would let him. Let him do whatever he wanted. Paul encouraged John by lifting his bum so John would have more room. John took the hint and started to massage Paul’s delicious, juicy, round bum. John moved one hand up to the front and started to stroke Paul’s thighs. Paul let out a moan as John found his way to his inner thighs. John lowered his head to give Paul a kiss. Paul raked his fingers in John’s auburn, wavy hair. Paul loved it when John hadn’t done his hair. Paul moved his lips to John’s and John kissed him tenderly on his lips. They both moaned as their lips met. Paul pulled John closer and John moved his one hand up to Paul’s crotch. Paul moaned and bucked his hips as John’s fingers caressed his covered cock. Paul messed up John’s hair and moved his hands to John’s ass. He grabbed it and caressed it. Paul loved John’s ass. John’s fingers found their way to Paul’s waistband and slowly pulled his trousers down. Paul did the same to John. John moaned as he felt his hard cock being set free. John smiled at Paul as he felt Paul’s hard-on against his thigh. Paul smiled back. John stroked Paul’s cheek. Paul moved one hand back into John’s hair. He pulled John closer for a kiss, but John shook his head and smiled lovingly at Paul.

“I love you, Paul,” he said for the first time.

***

Paul opened his eyes in shock. He had fallen asleep. He looked at the clock. Only five minutes had passed. Paul sat up. He remembered he hadn’t put the record player off. He quickly got up and walked downstairs. He put on the lights and looked at the record player. It was off.

“I didn’t… No, it can’t be… I haven’t…” Paul said to himself. He shook his head.

“Maybe I did. I could have, right? Maybe I’ve just forgotten. It wouldn’t be the first time,” Paul said to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and walked back upstairs.

***

“Oh, John. It’s beautiful here. Thank you so much for taking me with you,” Paul said as he looked at the sparkling Eiffel tower. It was dark and John had his arm around Paul’s waist. Paul thought it was really romantic. John pulled Paul closer and smiled at him. Paul stroked John’s hair. They both had gotten the same haircut. Paul thought it looked absolutely fabulous. John pulled Paul closer and kissed him, right there in front of the Eiffel tower. Paul smiled into the kiss. It was a simple kiss. No tongue, no roaming hands. Just a simple, closed mouth kiss. But oh so tender and loving. They smiled lovingly at each other as they pulled apart. Paul laid his head on John’s shoulder and John gave him a kiss on his head. Paul sighed and took a sip of his banana milkshake which John had bought for him.

***

Paul almost fainted as he felt John’s warm breath against his skin. They were sharing a microphone again. Not that Paul wasn’t used to John’s breath against his skin while being on stage, but it had never been like this. Paul was getting hard. John and he had made out passionately before they got on stage. And now, every little touch, every warm breath, every glance: it made Paul go crazy with desire. He looked John quickly in the eye. To let him know. To tease him too. Paul knew his eyes and baby face made John want him so badly. Especially when he was a little sweaty and his cheeks were red. Paul felt his hair stick to his forehead. Paul was trying hard to hold his bass in place so no one would notice his hard-on. He suddenly felt John’s arm touching his. He looked up. He saw John giving him a telling wink before he moved away from the microphone so Paul could do his solo.

***

“God, you guys are just like a married couple. You’re always fighting about the littlest things,” George said. They were in the studio. They had stopped touring and were busy making their new album. John and Paul had had arguments throughout all of the recording sessions. It kind of drove George and Ringo mad. John and Paul didn’t really mind. They always made up at the end of it all. George had been a little too aware of that. He had walked in on them as they were getting it on. George had found it both sexy and disgusting. Now it was one of those daily arguments again and George couldn’t take it anymore. He was getting tired of it.

“Well, those little things do make a great difference,” Paul said, being the perfectionist he was.

John rolled his eyes.

“I saw that!” Paul said as some sort of warning.

John gave Paul a funny look. “Well, I wasn’t really doing it slyly now, was I?” John said, trying hard to hold back his shouting and urge to slap Paul. Paul turned his back to John. Ringo beckoned George to follow him to the coffee machine. John sighed and sat down on the speaker as George and Ringo had left.

“I’m sorry, Paul. Today’s not my day, I guess. I shouldn’t take it out on you. I love you,” he said. Paul turned around. John could see his eyes were wet.

“I know. I shouldn’t really be this harsh on you. I know things aren’t really great. I love you too. You know that, don’t you? I love you and I always will,” Paul said. John felt his eyes tear up. Paul noticed and threw himself in his lover’s arms. John smiled and grabbed Paul’s ass. Paul chuckled and gave John a kiss. John kissed back. He started to massage Paul’s ass. Paul broke the kiss and pinched John teasingly on his arm.

“Let’s save that for tonight. We don’t want George to walk in on me sucking your dick, do we?’ Paul said, kissing John’s nose.

John chuckled. “No, I suppose we don’t,” he answered. He gave Paul one last passionate kiss as George and Ringo walked back in with their coffee.

“Oh please. I think I like the old married couple better. What about you, George?” Ringo said as he walked back to his drums. John grinned and kissed Paul’s nose.

“Yeah, I agree,” George said.

Paul poked John’s sides. “I don’t,” he whispered sexually in John’s ear.

***

They were recording again. This time they all knew it was their last album. John and Paul had kind of broken up since John had met Yoko. Paul could see John was crazy about her. He wanted to like her too, but he didn’t. She was taking John away from him. Not only as a lover, but as a friend too. Paul could see Yoko sitting next to George Martin as they were playing in the studio. Paul was happy John hadn’t invited her in there with them. The tension between John and himself was less now. Paul looked at his former lover. John hadn’t told Yoko about their affair and it didn’t look like he was going to. John wouldn’t break the promise they had made all those years ago. Paul knew why. Guilt. He had broken one, so he wouldn’t break another.

“Hey, Paul. It’s me. John,” Paul heard through the phone.

“I… er… I was wondering if you’d like to visit me. It has been such a long time since we talked.” Paul didn’t reply.

“You can bring your wife, if you want. New York is fantastic,” John tried.

Paul sighed. “There’s a reason why we haven’t talked for so long, John. You know that,” Paul said. It was quiet on the other side of the line.

“John, I still love you. You know I do. And I know you don’t. Not in the same way you used to. Not in the same way that I do. I can live with that. But please, don’t try to make it harder for me,” Paul pleaded.

“I love you too, Macca. I do. I just love Yoko more. She’s the one Paul. You have to understand. She understands me…” John was interrupted by Paul.

“I do too, you git! I know you better than anyone else!” Paul said loudly.

“I know you do. She’s just… You always were my soulmate. My first love. You always will be. I’ll always love you. But she… she fascinates me. She’s special, Paul. I love her. You of all people should know that.”

Paul felt tiny. “I do know,” he said. Both men kept quiet.

“I’ll come with Linda to New York,” Paul answered finally after a long silence. He could hear John sigh in relief on the other side of the line. It made him smile a little. It was good to know he still was important to John.

***

Paul and Linda were walking out of John’s house in New York. They had had a lovely time with John there. Paul was happy he had come. There hadn’t been much tension either. Just as Linda and Paul went to step into the car that was waiting for them, Paul felt John’s warm, familiar hand on his shoulder. He turned to John. John gave Paul a hug and Paul hugged him back.

“I love you,” he whispered in John’s ear.

John smiled at him as they pulled apart. “Please don’t you both take so long to visit me again,” he said. Linda smiled as to say thank you. Paul nodded.

“I won’t,” he said.

“Won’t you think about me every now and then, my old friend,” John said with a wide, loving smile. A smile Paul hadn’t seen in a long time. Paul nodded and gave John one last hug before he and Linda drove off, back to England.

***

Paul woke up with that very song in his head. The song Carl Perkins had written. The only one with that special line in it. The sentence John had said last to him. They hadn’t spoken since that last meeting. Something Paul still regretted. Paul got up and took a shower. He remembered the day Carl had sung the song. The day he had broken down. That breakdown was caused by that one simple line. John’s last words to him. Paul had kept his promise. John hadn’t been off his mind since. Especially since he had heard John had been shot. Paul could still feel tears burn behind his eyes as he thought about it. As he remembered he’d never see his best friend, lover, and soulmate ever again, he felt one single tear run down over his cheek.

“I love you, John Lennon,” Paul murmured softly as he washed the soap out of his hair. “I fucking love you.”

***

Paul awoke. It was still dark. He thought about that strange dream he had had. It wasn’t a happy dream, nor a bad dream. He looked at the clock again. It was one o’clock in the morning. Paul felt his throat was a little dry. He picked up the glass he had put on his bedside table. It was empty.

“Did I already drink this? I can’t remember that. God, I’m getting old,” Paul said to himself. He got up from the bed. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. He switched the lights on and walked to the fridge. Paul froze as he saw what was written with the little magnets on the fridge. Come go with me, it read. Paul felt a tear run down his cheek. He knew he hadn’t forgotten. He was still watching him. He still kept his promise. Paul ran outside. The sky was clear. The thunder had stopped too. Paul could see all the stars. But he only looked at one in particular. Their star.

Paul hadn’t put the record player off, he hadn’t drunk any water. He didn’t even have fridge magnets…

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thank you, chut, for making me do this.


End file.
